


Down the Glory hole we go

by viruskit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Crossdressing Kink, Dean and Cas at a supermarket, Dean likes Cas a lot, Glory Hole, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean, and looks at their videos after they're posted, kind of, pornstar Cas, the camera man does not have a name, uncertainty with cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruskit/pseuds/viruskit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to do porn. Problem is that he's a newcomer and the small town he's in doesn't really have too many people interested in porn. His first night he does well and eventually the same man asks for him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the Glory hole we go

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to two of my fav users on tumblr : savetheteaboy and diminuel

Castiel Novak sighed as he went into the small booth and sat down off to the side of it. A camera followed him in and the man behind it began to ask him some questions.  
“This your first time at a glory hole?”  
“Yes. My first time on film too. I apologize if I seem a little awkward on camera.”  
“Don’t worry about it; you’ll do fine. Just suck dick and tell us how much you enjoy it every so often.”  
The man turned on the camera and said action and as soon as he did a purple headed cock came through the hole. Castiel looked at it and began to wonder if he should do this (after all this could come back and bite him later on.) and his hand moved to the cock to stroke it gently. The man behind the wall jerked himself forward at the touch and Castiel wrapped his other hand around it to pump him slowly. He brought his head to the cock and kissed the tip softly before bringing it to his mouth to lick it. The man behind the wall groaned and wanted more. Cas wrapped his plump lips around the cock and started to bob his head back and forth. Taking his head off the cock and kissing it softly on the head, he spit in his hand and started to jerk himself off and then took the dick back in his mouth. He looked at the camera and smiled as well as he could and started to deepthroat the man while jacking off the base of the man’s dick. He could hear the man moaning and felt him thrusting. Soon after that the man pushed himself as far into the hole as he could so he could get as much attention from Castiel as possible. Pulling his head back Cas started jerking the man off while licking the slit in tiny kitten licks. He kept on until he heard a muffled “oh fuck” from behind the wall and streams of cum hit his lips, cheeks, and landed in his hair. Castiel then sucked what he could from the waning cock until the man took it from the hole in order to leave.  
“Nice job, Grace.”  
Castiel gave a sheepish smile to the man with the camera and wiped some cum off his cheek and put it in his mouth and moaned at the taste of it.  
“The video will be up tonight in case you want to see it, ok?  
“Ok, thank you.”  
On his way out of the room to get dressed he wondered if he did a good enough job to get paid in full, after all he only had one man come in and it was a short session. He began to think maybe this wasn’t as worth it as porn seemed and maybe it was a waste of his time. He’d have to wait and see.

A week later while looking for jobs in the area (sometimes porn didn’t make bank when you’re so unknown) he got a call from his boss.  
“Grace, I need you to come down sometime tonight. That guy you serviced is back and he wanted you to suck him off again. He said you were the best cocksucker he’s ever had the pleasure to work with”  
“Sure, when do you want me in?”  
“Around 7ish, is that ok? The guy said that he’s free anytime. Also, wear a skirt if you have one.”  
“Yeah, it is. Thank you, goodbye”  
Castiel hung up his phone and stared down at it. Did he really get lucky enough to get another job? He ran a hand through his hair and smiled. Maybe things were looking up enough for him to go into porn. His thoughts of maybe making it in the industry were quickly clouded by questions. ‘What does he want me in a skirt for? Does he think I’m a woman? I hope isn’t being bated and switched’  
That last thought made him cringe. If the man did think that he was getting sucked off by a woman then how pissed would he be with he found out that Castiel was actually a man? He thought about calling the producer and telling him that he couldn’t go through with it until that thought was overpowered by the need of money.  
Cas went to his closet and pulled out a short, pink skirt and some blue jeans (he sure as hell wasn’t going to wear the skirt going there or coming back), his dresser for a black tank top and a bright pink thong. He set out his clothes and went to the kitchen to make himself lunch before he’s have to go. When he came back inside he decided to put a plug in to make his experience a little better than last time. He lied down on the bed and spread his legs, grabbed the lube on his nightstand and began to work himself open. He began slowly working himself open on one finger, moaning slightly. He then added a second and began to scissor himself on his fingers faster, trying to imagine what that guy behind the wall looked like. He added a third finger and started to really fuck himself, imagining the cock was doing it to him. His own dick was leaking on his stomach and he grabbed it to jerk it off. Three quick tugs later and he came all over himself and he was sure he was open enough for a plug now. He seriously needed to get laid after this.

He quickly changed into his “work” outfit when he went to the dressing room. Like the last time there weren’t all that many people and looked around for the camera man.  
“Hey Grace, you look hot! That guy is in for a real treat tonight”  
Castiel let a small smile ghost over his face and went into the room and sat down waiting.  
The cock from last week soon came through the hole and Castiel went to go suck it but was stopped.  
“No, Grace. Dude wants to fuck you through the hole. Sorry I didn’t mention this earlier. And he’s clean before you say anything; we got him checked out a while ago.”  
Was that the reason for the skirt?  
Castiel barely needed any prep thanks to the plug inside. He pulled it out with some hesitation and took the lube from the camera man to pour on himself and on the man’s cock. He lifted his skirt and moved his thong to the side (careful not to show his balls) and impale himself on the dick and immediately heard the man moan.  
Cas put his hands on his thighs to stabilize himself as he pushed back on the cock slowly. He hadn’t felt this full in a long while. He could feel the man thrusting (as good as he could behind the wall.) and Cas rocked forward onto it. The man lowered himself a little and started thrusting upwards and hit Cas’ bundle of nerves making him groan. Cas began to hump back on the cock and reached up to tweak a too sensitive nipple. He groaned and rocked back harder on the man’s cock and started get hard at the sensations he was feeling. He took one hand from his thigh and started to palm his hard cock through his thin thong and the man started to fuck harder and Cas could hear the muffled words through the wall. Part of Cas wishes he could see who’s doing the fucking. Biting his lip so he stifled the screams in his throat and he looked over his shoulder. The man’s cock was going in and out his ass quickly and in the man’s enthusiasm slipped out and hit his over sensitive balls. He was about to put the dick back in him but the camera man stopped him again.  
“Jerk him off on you, Grace; he’s really close”  
Castiel has never got on his knees quicker and started to jerk the man off. He licked the underside of it and the man started thrusting into his hand. Cas wrapped his hand around the head and rubbed the slit with his thumb. He felt the man jerk forward and Cas opened his mouth to catch any cum that spilled on his face. Most of it handed in his mouth and some in his hair again. He kissed while jerking himself off until he came as well.  
“That was great, Grace! The video will be up soon! You and that dude worked awesome together”  
Castiel gave a tired smile and got up to wash himself off so he could get his check and go home. After the check was picked up he went home to sleep off his eventful day, dreaming about that cock in him again

 

Cas woke up hungry and decided to go shopping for food. It was pretty early in the morning and he goes to the produce section first. While picking up peppers, tomatoes and other veggies he hears someone drop their basket and say “holy shit”.  
He looks at the man who dropped his things and the first thing he notices are emerald eyes, tanned skin, freckles and light brown hair. The man looks around his age and Cas can see his gleaming white teeth when the man smiles wide.  
“Grace, is that you?”  
Cas freezes at the name. ‘Fuck he knows me from porn. Fuck he knows what I look like. Fuck I cancometothesupermarketany-‘  
“I’m the guy you’ve been sucking off”, he says a little too loud for Cas’ tastes. “God, what are the chances I’d see my favorite porn star in the same aisle?”  
Cas gave a small smile to this; he was someone’s favorite something.  
“I’m Dean by the way. I’m just so excited about meeting you. I mean, you’re handsome, you make the most amazing faces when you’re sucking dick and your voice is probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
The man, no, Dean stepped closer and grabbed Castiel’s hand, kissed it and smiled at him.  
“My name isn’t ‘Grace’; it’s Castiel and I’m incredibly flattered. You knew I was a guy all this time?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“No reason Dean.” A load off Castiel’s mind.  
Dean stepped back and looked Cas up and down. He looked giddy and happy like a kid on Christmas day.  
“Could we talk? I mean, I can leave you alone if you want”  
“No, Dean we can talk if you want.”  
So Dean and Cas walked through the store, picking up whatever items they needed. Cas learned that Dean is a mechanic and heard about the glory hole from a friend and watched his and Cas’ video as soon as it was up on the site. Dean told him about how he regretted not at least leaving his number the second time because he was sure he fell in love with Cas right then and there. He talked about his favorite books, his car, about his genius brother and how he goes to the shooting range to blow off steam.  
Cas told a very enthusiastic Dean about how he wanted to do porn for some time now but might quite because of the lack of people coming in. Solo scenes don’t exactly pay the bills for him and can get boring. He talked about is schooling, his cat (which Dean grimaced at a bit), and how he was looking for other jobs when he got the second porn scene. He talks about how his brother suggested it playfully when Cas was complaining about lack of funds and how funny he thought it was that Cas actually went through with it (and ruined his favorite site because Cas’ face was the first one he saw when he opened the site).  
Cas found Dean to be interesting and left Dean with his number once they paid for their groceries and left to their respective cars.  
Dean texted Cas immediately and Cas texted him back just as fast. Their conversation went from their favorite things to talk of a date which Cas quickly agreed to. A second date turned into a third and so on.

**~~1 year later~~**

Castiel got off work at the library. Dean was probably in their apartment making dinner by now and waiting for him. He smiled to himself at the turn of events that happened: he found someone he really enjoys being with and could see being with him for a while, Dean knew people who worked at the library and got him a job there easy. They found that they complemented each other well and put up with each other incredibly well given their bad habits (Dean with leaving oil prints places, kicking in his sleep and his emotional constipation from time to time and Cas with his odd sometimes creepy habits of watching Dean while he sleeps, stealing Dean’s special underwear and his talk about getting a pet guinea pig. Dean thought that the cat was enough) They were happy, they loved each other and Dean made private videos of them whenever he got the chance so he could fuck Castiel to them. All in all Cas was happy that he decided to go into porn when he did otherwise he wouldn’t have met his best friend and lover.

**Author's Note:**

> check out their tumblrs for awesome posts! and follow me on tumblr too! viruskit. tumblr. com also should I continue this as a series? if so suggest what i could add


End file.
